


In the Pursuit of the Truth

by JayceCarter



Series: Random Fallout Shenanigans [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Gen, Investigations, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: When following up on a lead, Piper ends up having to hide beneath Hancock's bed so she isn't discovered. While Piper knows information is power, she may have gathered more than she ever wanted about the Mayor.**someone asked for this when it was referenced in another piece, haha**





	

Piper flipped through the items on Hancock’s desk, searching them for any name she recognized, for any information she could find. No chems came through the Commonwealth without Hancock knowing about them.

 

“Come on.” She shoved a few empty jet canisters to the floor, desperate for anything, no matter how soft. She’d traveled from Diamond City, suffered through the stench of the city, and snuck past his behemoth bodyguard for this. She couldn’t walk away empty-handed.

 

“Ah, sunshine, let me give you a tour of the city.” Hancock’s voice floated into the room.

 

Piper stood straight up. He was supposed to be gone all night, probably lost in the cleavage of some poor woman who mistook his charm for interest. The windows were all too high to scale down from, and judging from the drunken giggles above her, she couldn’t get past the door.

 

The only thing to hide beneath was the bed.

 

Piper slid her body down, beneath the dingy mattress, and tried to ignore all the bodily fluids likely soaked into the thing.

 

The things she’d do for the truth.

 

The door creaked open, and two sets of shoes walked into view. Hancock’s boots stumbled, and a pair of heels kept up with him. They twisted around each other, like the two tripped together, catching each other.

 

“You’re fucking pretty, sunshine,” Hancock said, before stopping in front of the bed. The bed dipped down, but Hancock walked toward the desk. “Just need a chem break before we get started.”

 

Started? Great. Piper smacked her forehead against the floor. Leave it to her to pick a night when Hancock wanted to go on a chem-fueled sex marathon to get caught beneath his bed. And she couldn’t exactly pop out and admit it, could she?

 

Then she’d have to explain why she’d broken into the Statehouse in the first place, and even if breaking in didn’t get her thrown to the neighborhood watch, that would. Goodneighbor wasn’t the place you went looking for chem dealers, at least not unless you were buying. Nope, she liked her nose unbroken, so she would keep her lips shut and suffer in silence.

 

“I could have sworn. . .” Hancock paused, and Piped held in a groan. She didn’t need him noticing the mess she’d made of everything. He released a chuckle. “Well, seems it just got up and walked away. Good thing I’ve always got spares.”

 

“Come on, Hancock, you promised me a good time.” The woman on the bed purred the words, laced in liquor. A dress dropped to the floor beside Piper.

 

Next to it, a pile developed of Hancock’s clothing. She could only imagine the cocky ghoul, naked and grinning. The bed dipped down beneath his weight next.

 

“Oh, damn, you look like sin, you know that?” The bed moved as they shuffled about. “You got any idea the things I want to do to you?”

 

Piper pressed her palms to her ears, trying to drown it out. She flipped to her back so she could lay flat. Didn’t sound like they were going to be done anytime soon, she might as well get comfortable.

 

Something hit the floor and rolled beside her. A canister of jet.

 

“Hold up there, sister. Some of the fun escaped.” His hand touched the floor, gnarled fingers blindly clutching.

 

Piper used a finger to push the jet closer to him. His fingers wrapped around the canister and brought it back up. She let out a sigh, easily masked by the moans of the woman above her.

 

At least one woman in that bedroom was enjoying her night.

 

Piper lost track of time while she tried to pretend she was somewhere else, anywhere else. Back in Diamond City, the city jail, hell even the Children of Atom cult seemed preferable. She’d never be able to face Hancock again after this, after each time filthy words fell from the ghoul’s mouth, each broken plea from the nameless woman above.

 

Her leg felt numb by the time the woman crawled out of the bed and picked her dress up. “Thanks, Hancock. You’re always a good time.”

 

“You ever want another trip, you know where to find me,” he said and sound of a slap, and her hop and his chuckle, told Piper he’d slapped the girl’s ass.

 

Hancock’s bare feet hit the ground beside Piper’s head. His hands grasped his clothing and he dressed, before he walked out.

 

Piper groaned as she drugged her body out from beneath the bed. She went to touch the bed to help her to her feet, then yanked her hands back as she remembered exactly what had taken place on that very mattress.

 

Just touching it might get her pregnant, or sick with some strange disease with no name.

 

She got up and rushed out the door.

 

“If it isn’t my favorite nosey reporter.”

 

Piper froze, then turned to face Hancock who leaned against the wall beside the door, a cigarette pressed between his grinning lips. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Gotta say, never figured you for a voyeur, sweetheart. I woulda’ invited you to join in, you know.”

 

“I wouldn’t-“

 

He laughed and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. “You looking for that new chem dealer, right? The one who’s lacing his shit with cram?”

 

Piper snatched the paper from his hands. “If you knew I was there, why did you put on that whole show?”

 

“Hey, that wasn’t just a show. I enjoyed the shit out it. Also, sister, I figured you ought to earn that name. But, you ever want a more personal interview, you just let me know, yeah?”

 

He winked before she bolted down the stairs. She’d been kidnapped before, threatened, almost executed in the pursuit of the truth, but for the first time, she wasn’t sure the information was worth the price.

 

His laughter chased her from the Statehouse.

 

Yeah, probably not worth it.


End file.
